


Graffiti Is the Mirror

by Filigranka



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Hengsha, and their difficult relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti Is the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting that I should not only write drabbles, but also post them to the community. Ehm. Silly me.

prompt - wire

       Jensen was afraid of Hengsha. Of the entity wired through with money, greed and common crime.  
       And then, on that damn Panchaea, he understood he had become just that a long time ago. He was a protector, yes, however ironically – always protecting the wrong people. A weapon, an artificial intelligence; planned, constructed, wired.  
       A weapon, but not a blind one. A weapon trying to be a shield. A weapon with the freedom of not-firing, of fighting for liberty, for the right to love, to laugh, to—  
_And so is Hengsha_ , he thinks, wandering its streets, _how I love this city!_


End file.
